1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a computer system having a display screen and a graphical user interface (GUI), and more particularly to a touch lock mechanism and method for preventing accidental enabling of a disabled display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
A computer system typically involves, at a minimum, an execution engine or microprocessor, along with memory, such as semiconductor memory as well as electromagnetic memory, or hard drive memory. The execution engine can present screen information to an electronic display through a graphics card, or video driver. The electronic display may have graphical user interface (GUI) functionality which allows a user to scroll to and actuate portions of the electronic display via an input device. Those portions can be represented as icons, whereby a user activates an input device when a cursor is placed over an icon, causing the execution engine to launch various application programs, for example.
Electronic display devices are a well known computer hardware subsystem. The input devices can be any input device, such as a mouse, keyboard, pen or stylus, that allows a user to select a region on the display and, by activating the input device, cause the execution engine to execute portions of software code (e.g., executable code, or application programs).
When not in use, it is oftentimes desirable to cause the execution engine or overall computer system to enter a “sleep” state. A sleep state can comprise essentially of powering down the computer system or, in some instances, simply “blanking” the display screen. If the computer system uses a GUI, then blanking the display screen may cause non-acceptance of user-actuated input that is needed to launch a program, for example. In a computer tablet device, it is common for the display screen to blank or turn off, typically after a certain period of idle time. A display or the computer itself, including a desktop, laptop, tablet, or any device that accepts, transmits, or executes upon data, will enter the sleep state in an effort to extend useful battery life.
A significant challenge is knowing when to properly “wakeup” or turn back on a disabled display or computer so that, through the GUI, the execution engine can thereafter be triggered to execute programs. Conventional computer systems typically turn on the display, and thus the GUI functionality, whenever the input device is actuated. In the case of a mouse, for example, whenever the mouse is moved or a mouse button depressed, the electronic display will be turned on. In the case of a tablet computer, for example, the electronic display can be turned on whenever a user touches any portion of the touch-sensitive display screen (or “touch screen”). A problem occurs, however, whenever the touch screen is accidentally actuated. This problem is particularly acute for tablet computers that use touch screens, which may accidentally get “touched” multiple times throughout the day. Each time an errant or accidental touch occurs, the display screen is unintentionally enabled and all benefits of power savings are lost.